Użytkownik:Janfon1/Brudnopis2
Onyks "Winston" - jednostka pracująca dla przedsiębiorstwa KYOSK na obszarach Drogi Mlecznej, a w ukryciu rebeliant Drugiej Ery. Nie tak pełen spokoju i powagi jak inni mogą o nim sądzić. OC użytkownika Janfon1. Geneza Onyksy same z siebie są klejnotami branymi do rachunkowości i prac wymagających przykładności. Są z natury pracowici, szybko-uczący i toteż spełniają się w każdej robocie w małym czasie. Przekłada się to na znikome emocje od ich strony, nie są chętni do rozpoczynania rozmów. Biorą na poważnie swoją pracę i trzymają się kodeksu ponad wszystko. Onyks "Winston" pracuje dla KYOSK'u - firmy specjalizującej się w przenośnych kioskach jako konkurencja dla sieci supermarketów OESTO. Będąc przydzielonym do obszaru w pobliżu Ziemi oraz opuszczonych ruin miasta, gdzie są wysyłane wszystkie wyrzutki z Homeworldu, Winston nie cieszył się zbyt dużym ruchem. Okazał się on jednak sporą częścią w planie Drugiej Rebelii i był jej istotnym członkiem - przynajmniej za jej początków. Wygląd Głowę ma prostokątną. Czarne włosy są zwinięte w symetryczne fałdy wyglądające z przodu jak spiczaste trójkąty, które są spięte pod tyłem czaszki. Oczy zastępują mu okrągłe implanty polepszające jego percepcję i postrzeganie świata wliczając wbudowaną noktowizję itp. Renderowane źrenice są prostokątne. Pod prostym nosem znajduje się cienki czarny wąsik długi na szerokość nozdrzy. Ciało jego jest pokryte elastycznymi białymi płytami osłaniającymi całe torso oraz ramiona smukłymi odrębnymi cząstkami. Logo KYOSK'u widniało dumnie na piersi. Nosi aksamitną spódnicę do kostek opiętą złotymi guzikami. Na wierzchu prawej dłoni znajduje się jego czarnogranatowy klejnot - onyks. Osobowość Winston, niczym jego inni pobratymcy, jest rygorystyczny, metodyczny i mało o sobie wyjawia. Utrzymuje w większości anonimowość względem swoich klientów i powściąga przed rozmową, trudno więc go zagadać. Ale jak to mówią - "cicha woda brzegi rwie". Winston ma kontakty z rosnącą gromadą rebeliantów i często wysyła im informacje o wszelkich nowych członkach. Mając dobre znajomości z Turmalinem Rozrywkowyczem, klejnotem zarządzającym obiegającymi Ziemię wzdłuż i wszerz dronami, pożycza sobie od niego ich nagrania i podpatruje rozwój tamtejszej cywilizacji. Biorąc przykład z obfitej kultury cywilizacji ludzkiej, Winston odział się w cienki wąs. Nie widzi w nim nic niepoprawnego. Onyks spędził bardzo dużo czasu w odosobnieniu. Może i wygląda na kogoś wysokiej klasy, ale nie świeci przykładem jeśli chodzi o jego zachowanie. Wyszedł z niego klejnot, który podżerałby zakąskę podczas swojej własnej prelekcji i sądził, że nikomu tym nie przeszkadza. Pomimo bycia pracowitym klejnotem, nie lubi się obciążać zbytnimi obowiązkami i woli podejmować się zadań, które wie, że może wykonać. W roli dowódcy spełniał się dobrze tylko zza biurka, praca na polu bitwy to nie coś, co mógłby opanować na spokojnie. Był bardzo wdzięczny Heliotropowi, że zajął jego miejsce kapitana po nieudanej akcji z Howlitem. Umiejętności Od swoich pracowników KYOSK wymaga zręcznego i szybkiego wypełniania wszelkich druków. Winston zdolny jest pisać w skomplikowanych językach w bardzo dużej prędkości i precyzji, wypełniając arkusz dostawy produktu w mniej niż pół minuty. Wraz z tym zna on sztuczki polegające na wirowaniu długopisem między palcami jednej dłoni. Z palca serdecznego potrafi on przenieść długopis do wskazującego w mniej niż sekundę. Świetna zabawa, zaskakuje klientów i daje poczucie, że Onyks zna się na swoim fachu. Sęk w tym, że poza tym Onyks nie był uczony niczego innego o sobie. Poza przywoływaniem przedmiotów i używaniem portali nie jest nawet świadom, że potrafi się unosić. Jest bardzo zależny od technologii Homeworld, prawie tak bardzo jak perydoty. Jego bronią jest mizerykordia - sztylet do pchnięcia. Rzadko kiedy go używa w celach samoobrony, chociaż był uczony jego użycia w praktykach KYOSKu. Z drugiej strony przydaje się do cięcia opakowań. Kioskarz z kontaktami - rola Onyksa w Rebelii Drugiej Ery Chociaż wszystko rozkręciło się od przybycia Heliotropa do Homeworld, Onyks miał swoje korzenie w historii rebelianckiej od wiele dłuższego czasu. KYOSK i OESTO zaczęły swoją pracę w odpowiedzi na siebie i świadomie rywalizują między sobą. Jego najczęstszym gościem była homeworldzka perydotNie mylić z Perydot z serialu, która patrolowała pozostałości po starym mieście niedaleko od jego kiosku. W tym małym zaciszu galaktyki byli oni sobie jedynym towarzystwem - dużo ze sobą rozmawiali o pracy, swoim wykształceniu, co się działo w innych rejonach Homeworld, tak dla zabicia czasu. Nieświadomie dla niego, perydot sprawdzała, czy mogła w niego ufać. Jednego razu, perydot przybyła do Onyksa z propozycją nie do odrzucenia, ostatecznym sprawdzianem jego wiarogodności - czy chciałby zostać członkiem Rebelii. Ku jej zadowoleniu, zgodził się bez zbędnego namysłu. Może nie tyle, co z jego chęci do zostania Kryształowym Klejnotem, ale z wiedzy, że gdyby jej odmówił, poszedłby z dymem. Od tamtego dnia zaczęła się jego cicha współpraca. Z czasem zaczynał wykorzystywać swoją odizolowaną i zapomnianą pozycję - raz co raz wysyłki leciały do anonimowego klienta, perydot dostałaby parę bonusowych "gadżetów" do swojego zakupu "na koszt firmy", niektóre produkty zostały ominięte w rejestrze. Z czasem Onyks poznał poprzez perydot resztę składu i ostatecznie został liderem grupy. Koniec końców, pod jego pieczą została nie tylko księgowość jego kiosku, ale i w powoli rosnącej w siłę Rebelii - do obliczania czego brakuje na półkach doszło co gromadzi się w prywatnych skrytkach powstańców. Nie przeszkadzało mu to - pomimo stresu idące z pracowaniem dla wroga państwa, jego praca szła w tempie, jaki potrafił opanować. Wszystko zaczęło się rozkręcać, kiedy Heliotrop przybył do Homeworld i zawitał u jego małego kiosku. Zwyczajnie obsłużył swojego nowego klienta, kiedy perydot przybyła na miejsce i od razu rozpoznała przybysza. Patrzył, kiedy zaprosiła go do jej statku i oddalili się na dłuższy moment, nim powrócili z powrotem do niego z wielkimi wieściami. Właśnie odwiedził ich antyczny klejnot bojowy z Ziemi, który znał się z Kryształowymi Klejnotami i był skory pomóc Rebelii. Odtąd rola Onyksa zaczynała coraz bardziej się rozwijać. Kontaktowanie się bezpośrednio z Turmalinem, Bursztynem, misja sabotażowa w supermarkecie OESTO, wszystkie te ambitne akcje sprawiały, że Onyks nie czuł się bezpiecznie w swojej pozycji lidera. Tragedia jaka zaszła w napadzie na Howlita była kroplą, która przechyliła czarę goryczy. Onyks zrzekł się pozycji kapitana i oddał ją w ręce Heliotropa, a następnie on Rodonitowi. Coraz paniczniej myślał o skutkach Rebelii, o możliwym straceniu swojego życia. Szczególnie, kiedy ostatnia misja wybuchła w zbrojne walki na ulicach. Onyks tracił kontrolę. Na ostatniej misji był pierwszym do ewakuacji. Związki Heliotrop Pomimo bycia tak zaznajomionym z kulturą ziemską, Onyks nie wiedział jak się zachować przy Heliotropie. Nie rozumiał slangu ludzkiego, którego używał, ani jego dziwnego nawyku do picia kwasu chlebowego. Ponadto przyłapywał go, kiedy mówił sam do siebie. Musiał dopiero zobaczyć go w akcji, żeby mu w pełni zaufać. Perydot (szlif 5XANie mylić z Perydot z serialu, bo ona ma inny szlif.Na podstawie informacji w epizodzie "Back to the Kindergarten" udało mi się ustalić prosty sposób, w jaki sortowane są klejnoty w przedszkolach. Wzory na sortowanie Ametystów z Ludzkiego Zoo są 8XJ, 8XK, 8XL, na przykład. Perydot z serialu ma pełen wzór Faset-2F5L, Szlif-5XH, ale ja ostałem na samym szlifie dla prostoty.) Gdyby nie ich spotkanie, gdy pierwszy raz przyleciała do jego okolic, Onyks nadal zostałby smętnym zanudzonym kioskarzem. Dzięki niej stał się wielkim imieniem dla Rebelii Drugiej Ery, stał się częścią czegoś, o czym wcześniej tylko słyszał z odległej historii jego państwa. Czegoś, co mogło zmienić losy jego domu. Zrobiła dla jego życia bardzo wiele - tym bardziej go zabolało, gdy Howlit odebrał mu ją. Rodonit Kiedy tylko wynurzył się z chmury dymu i stanął przed nim i Heliotropem jak mroczny kolos, Onyks wiedział, że nie można było mu ufać. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tego wielkiego generała, który stał obok Róży Kwarc na czele pierwszej Rebelii. Ostatecznie to on stanął naprzeciw jego podejrzanym działaniom i odkrył jego prawdziwe plany co do Rebelii Drugiej Ery. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jest prawdopodobnie pierwszą czysto-Homeworldzką postacią, którą stworzyłem na potrzebę fanfika * Gdyby miał znaleźć się na Ziemi, Onyks przyłączyłby się do jednostek SWAT jako informator ds. zagrażających ludności klejnotów * Pancerz Onyksa jest podejrzanie podobny do napierśników androidów z OESTO, a szczególnie umiejscowienie loga firmy na lewej stronie piersi * Wszyscy po cichu szanują jego wąsik, ale wiem dobrze co mają na myśli, kiedy go widzą * Onyks został stworzony na podstawie sklepikarza z Choku-Funsha z gry Let it Die Galeria Onyks rysunek 1 by Janfon1.png|Pełen wygląd Onyksa Onyks rysunek 3 by Janfon1.png|Onyks w swoim kiosku Onyks rysunek 4 by Janfon1.jpg|Logo KYOSKu i transkrypcja w j. Homeworldzkim (zmyślony) Onyks rysunek 2 by Janfon1.png|Manieryzmy Onyksa Przypisy